Nous avons vu
by kagura2409
Summary: Début alternatif de "Tu regardes". Et si, alors que Sherlock et Mycroft étaient enfants, leurs parents avaient "vu", que ce serait-il passé? Attention, Holmescest! (OS)
Début alternatif de "Tu regardes". Plus précisément, je reviens sur une scène que je ne fais que survoler dans l'histoire originale, à savoir, l'enfance des deux frères. Comment "tu regardes" se serait terminée si leurs parents avaient "vu"? Je ne vous cache pas que de toute la série, cette histoire là est ma préférée :D

* * *

Abigail Holmes était en train de passer la serpillière dans le couloir des chambres.

Pas qu'elle n'ait pas une femme de ménage pour s'en occuper, simplement de temps en temps, le ménage lui vidait la tête et lui permettait de mieux penser. Quelque chose clochait avec ses garçons. Leur relation était étrange. Tantôt quasi fusionnelle, tantôt aussi tendue qu'une corde à linge! Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Peut être était-ce d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait menée ici, plus sûrement que les traces de boues que ses deux fils avaient négligemment laissées derrière eux en rentrant du jardin trempés jusqu'aux os. Un désir légitime, quoique parfaitement inconscient, d'écouter aux portes...

Mais enfin, quelle idée pour Sherlock de sortir maintenant pour faire ses expériences aussi! Leur oncle Teddy arrivait bientôt! Les enfants l'adoraient, alors pourquoi diable Sherlock avait-il disparu d'une manière aussi brusque? Et lorsque qu'elle s'était aperçue que son cadet était introuvable, et avait énoncé ce fait à voix haute, son aîné s'était précipité dehors, en chaussons et sans même prendre son manteau, alors qu'il pleuvait des chiens et des chats! Quelle idée, vraiment!

Et elle se retrouvait maintenant, dans le couloir, à faire un ménage de dernière minute en attendant leur invité. Mycroft était rentré en tenant dans ses bras un Sherlock tremblant, et elle s'était inquiétée, mais pas moyen de tirer quoi que ce soit de ses garçons! Quand ils avaient une idée en tête, ils la gardaient malheureusement, surtout Sherlock...

Elle poussa un soupir en essuyant les dernières traces de boue qui s'arrêtaient devant la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, ou les deux garçons avaient négligemment laissé leurs chaussures! Alors là, ça allait barder! Elle était peut être leur mère, mais elle n'était pas leur bonne, et ses deux fils de douze et dix-neuf ans étaient largement assez grands pour ranger leurs chaussures tous seuls!

Elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte entrouverte pour leur dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'elle se figea, silencieuse, une main plaquée sur sa bouche...

Ses deux garçons s'embrassaient...

Ses deux garçons, ses deux FILS, S'EMBRASSAIENT!

Et cela n'avait pas l'air d'être la première fois. C'était doux, tendre, chaleureux.

Réconfortant...

Elle sursauta lorsque son mari la rejoignit, mais lui fit signe de se taire. Sherlock pleurait.

* * *

Andrew Holmes n'était pas un homme ambitieux. Sa plus grande ambition dans la vie avait été de vouloir épouser sa femme... Et Dieu merci, il avait réussi! Il adorait Abigail!

Pourtant, il se sentait presque prétentieux parfois, de penser la mériter.

Abigail était une mathématicienne de génie, alors que lui n'était qu'un simple banquier, un employé de bureau, au salaire certes correct, mais simple... Son quotient intellectuel était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et ce n'était certainement pas de lui que ses deux fils tenaient leur remarquables dons. Et Abigail qui avait abandonné toute carrière pour les élever le mieux possible... Sa femme était parfaite, elle était belle, drôle, sexy, cultivée, et de surcroît, elle avait un caractère bien trempé et une répartie à toute épreuve! Presque rien ne pouvait la choquer lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un honteux manquement aux bienséances de la part de leurs fils adolescents...

C'est pour cela que la voir figée dans le couloir, une main sur la bouche, était inquiétant.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, et la fit sursauter sans le vouloir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison de son émoi, elle lui fit signe de se taire et désigna la chambre de Sherlock, dont la porte était entrouverte...

Ce qu'il vit le choqua autant qu'elle, si ce n'est plus! Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il voyait en cet instant. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer pour demander d'une voix forte des explications, sa femme lui fit signe de se taire à nouveau. Et il s'aperçut que son fils cadet pleurait.

-Pourquoi est ce que papa et maman ne voient jamais rien? Gémit Sherlock.

Et Mycroft tentait de le consoler, lui parlant comme à un animal apeuré, caressant doucement ses cheveux, alors que Sherlock ne laissait personne s'approcher de sa tignasse volontairement indomptable...

-Shhh, ça va aller petit frère... Ça va aller, je te le promets...

Sherlock renifla bruyamment.

-Tu parles! Je vais encore me faire violer!

Mycroft ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux.

-Je sais Sherlock... Mais tu sais bien que l'on ne peut rien dire. Papa et Maman adorent l'oncle Ted, ils ne nous croiraient pas, et Ted se vengerait sur nous ensuite... Dit-il en embrassant tendrement les cheveux de son frère, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

-Je sais, répondit Sherlock en reniflant de nouveau.

-Il va bientôt arriver. Sèche tes larmes, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que tu as pleuré. Tu doit être fort Sherlock. Ne t'en fait pas pour l'oncle Ted, tôt ou tard, le vent d'Est l'emportera...

-Et je dois être fort si je ne veux pas qu'il m'emporte aussi, je sais, conclut Sherlock en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son frère et en se frottant frénétiquement les yeux.

* * *

Abigail et Andrew Holmes étaient absolument horrifiés. Ils auraient dû hurler, une partie d'eux mettait en doute ce que leurs deux enfants venaient d'avouer...

Mais l'autre était convaincue qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, et pour une raison très simple...

Sherlock pleurait.

Mycroft avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ils ne pleuraient jamais! Leurs deux fils ne pleuraient jamais, ne riaient jamais, ne souriaient jamais pour de vrai. Et d'ailleurs, cela les inquiétait! C'était comme si ils avaient rassemblé toutes leurs émotions, positives ou négatives, qu'ils les avaient enfermées dans une pièce sombre tout au fond d'eux et qu'ils en avaient perdu la clé...

Du jour au lendemain, Mycroft n'avait plus jamais sourit. Et un jour, Sherlock aussi.

Andrew hoqueta de stupeur pendant qu'Abigail devait retenir un sanglot. C'était vrai. Tout était vrai. Leurs fils, leurs bébés, leurs garçons adorés, avaient été violés, par un membre de leur famille, le propre frère d'Andrew, qui les avait sans doute menacés... Souvent, après ses visites, Sherlock, et autrefois Mycroft, étaient tendus, stressés, et ne supportaient plus le moindre contact. Dans ces conditions, cela pouvait être parfaitement normal, mais il était particulièrement impossible de leur passer une main dans le dos, même caressante. Peut être étaient-ils battus également, peut être Teddy les menaçaient-ils de représailles...

Abigail secoua la tête, essuya ses yeux baignés de larmes, et releva vers Andrew un regard déterminé. Il le connaissait ce regard, c'était celui qu'elle avait eût au début de leur relation, lorsqu'Andrew, bien qu'il ait lui même initié leur rencontre, se montrait flatté et profondément heureux de l'intérêt de sa compagne, mais était pris de remords en considérant son faible intellect, et tentait finalement de la persuader qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle...

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce regard était teinté d'une lueur meurtrière.

-Il va payer, murmura-t-elle. Même si il s'agit de ton frère. Nous avons vu cela par hasard, mais il va payer. Il doit payer. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à mes garçons...

Il jeta un regard dans la chambre. Ses deux fils étaient maintenant engagés dans une tendre étreinte...

Cela lui importait peu. Si c'était leur façon à eux de surmonter cette épreuve, alors soit. Peut être cela cesserait-il un jour, peut être que non. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, ils n'avaient pas été là lorsqu'ils avaient eu besoin d'eux.

Son regard croisa le regard triste de son épouse. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle pensait la même chose et hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Ce monstre n'est pas mon frère, mais que vas-tu faire?

Abigail secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y survivra pas... Termina-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Andrew hocha la tête. Cela lui convenait. Il avait dit que ce monstre n'était pas son frère et il le pensait. Depuis quand Teddy était-il aussi tordu? Combien de vies avait-il brisées, à part celles de ses enfants?

Abigail, l'air de rien, ramassa les chaussures des garçons et alla les ranger dans l'entrée, avant d'aller ranger la serpillière. Dans quelques minutes, Ted arriverait, et il allait payer...

* * *

Ted arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Son grand sourire hypocrite leur donna la nausée. Maintenant ils voyaient comment il était réellement. Ils voyaient son regard mauvais, ses yeux méchants et pervers, son air vicieux..

Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas le voir avant?

Avaient-ils été aveuglés à ce point par la philosophie du "ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, nous ne serons jamais concernés"? Pourquoi leur famille aurait-elle dû être épargnée par l'infamie, alors que des gens milles fois plus méritants qu'eux vivaient dans la misère et mourraient dans des circonstances tragiques tous les jours? Une vie aisée ne protège pas de la laideur d'âme...

Ils accueillirent Ted avec une froideur toute relative. Oh non, il ne devait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas se douter qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, car si cela arrivait, il partirait, et ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de comment le punir...

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils arrivaient à masquer complètement leur dégoût.

-Ou sont Sherlock et Mycroft? S'enquit Ted, qui s'apprêtait à enlever son manteau et à poser son parapluie.

Une question rituelle. Toujours la première qu'il posait après les saluts, si les enfants n'étaient pas la. Ils avaient trouvé ça normal, et s'émouvaient de l'intérêt qu'il portaient à leur famille. Qu'ils avaient été stupides!

Il était vrai qu'ils ne les avaient pas appelés. D'habitude, ils étaient toujours présents lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que Ted était invité, mais avec Ted, il fallait automatiquement les appeler. En tant que parents, ils s'en offusquaient souvent: c'était un tel manque de respect vis à vis de leur oncle! Plus la peine de se demander pourquoi ils retardaient au maximum la rencontre maintenant...

Abigail sursauta en voyant la voiture dans la cour. Oui, peut être, pourquoi pas? Ça pourrait peut être marcher si elle réussissait à se débrouiller...

-Sherlock est malade depuis cette nuit, Mycroft veille sur lui, répondit automatiquement Andrew.

Abigail soupira de soulagement. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, son mari était juste assez intelligent pour elle. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur une seule chose et oubliait les autres, comme maintenant.

-Le pauvre petit, répondit Ted. J'irais les voir tout à l'heure. Ils viendront déjeuner au moins?

-Nous verrons si Sherlock va mieux, répondit Andrew avec un sourire crispé.

Se reprenant, Abigail s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Oh, attend, ne te déshabille pas! Je viens de penser à quelque chose, peut être pourrais-tu rentrer ta voiture au garage? Cette petite plus qui commence à tomber, c'est une mauvaise pluie, chargée de sable. Ta voiture est presque neuve il me semble? Mieux vaut la protéger tu ne crois pas? Andrew va sortir la camionnette: c'est un vieux tacot qu'il n'utilise que pour la pêche... Précisa-t-elle en se retournant vers son mari.

-Ma foi, oui, cela ne me pose pas de problème, renchérit Andrew.

L'oncle Ted considéra la question un instant, et puis haussa les épaules.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas! Merci, c'est vrai qu'elle est presque neuve. Je vous en ai parlé au téléphone, je crois? J'économise pour me l'acheter depuis des mois, je l'ai étrennée cette semaine...

-Elle est magnifique, fit Andrew d'un air connaisseur en enfilant son manteau.

-Et anglaise, en plus de ça! Répondit Ted en se retournant vers sa Jaguar offerte par son travail à la City. J'ai longuement hésité avec une Rolls, mais les Rolls ne sont plus totalement britanniques depuis que la société a été rachetée par BMW... Je travaille en plein cœur de Londres, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'exotisme, mais j'ai quand même ma fierté de britannique ! C'est tout l'avantage des Jaguar: presque cent pour cent anglaises, mis à part le propriétaire indien, et à côté de ça, la classe internationale! Termina-t-il en remettant son manteau.

Il sortit les clés de sa poche en les faisant tinter pour bien les leur montrer et sortit sans attendre Andrew, tout heureux qu'il était de retrouver sa voiture pour quelques minutes.

-La voiture? Demanda Andrew d'une voix froide.

-La voiture, grinça Abigail.

Et Andrew sortit bouger sa camionnette. Au garage, personne ne pourrait les voir depuis l'intérieur. Il restait juste à trouver un moyen de s'éclipser...

Les deux voitures furent déplacées, et l'apéritif se passa sans les garçons, au grand désespoir de Ted, dont il voyaient le visage flasque s'affaisser de seconde en seconde. Andrew fit mine d'aller les voir, mais ne dépassa pas le couloir. Il revint en disant que Sherlock n'était pas bien et qu'ils allaient le laisser se reposer encore un peu. Non, Mycroft ne pouvait pas venir, répondit-il, Sherlock avait de la fièvre et il le surveillait...

Les garçons ne pointèrent pas le bout de leur nez, et au final, ils se gardèrent bien de les appeler. Mais l'apéritif avait duré plus d'une heure et toute fièvre devait retomber. Surtout que les garçons, terrorisés qu'ils étaient devaient sans doute avoir faim. Ou la nausée. Andrew et Abigail ne cessaient d'y penser, chacun dans leur coin, mais ne parvenaient pas à se décider.

Comment se sent-on dans ces cas la? As-t-on l'estomac noué par la peur et le dégoût? Probablement. Si on s'appelle Andrew Holmes et qu'on appartient au commun des mortels, côté intelligence. Mais leurs garçons si brillants, avaient-ils faim, par exemple, par instinct de survie?

Dans tous les cas, ils ne pouvaient pas les affamer sans raison, surtout Mycroft. Sherlock pouvait être "malade", mais un grand frère normalement constitué et en bonne santé, même attentionné, est censé se montrer à un moment donné pour manger. Andrew repartit chercher les garçons.

Il les trouva perdus dans un baiser passionné qui semblait leur donner bien chaud. En fait d'être malade, Sherlock était en caleçon et Mycroft torse nu. Les corps des deux garçons se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, souples comme des lianes. Mais sur les joues de Sherlock se voyaient de nouvelles traces de larmes...

Avec un pincement au cœur, Andrew tira discrètement la porte avant d'y toquer. Il sentit presque la tension dans la pièce qui augmentait d'une manière alarmante, bien que pour une raison très différente par rapport aux quelques secondes précédentes. Il y eût des bruissements de tissus précipités, alors que les garçons devaient sans doute être en train de se rhabiller...

-Oui? Répondit Sherlock, la voix presque mesurée.

Andrew poussa la porte, pour voir ses deux garçons assis sur le lit, tout habillés. Sherlock avait un livre à la main avec un papier posé sur une page, et Mycroft, un stylo, comme si il lui montrait quelque chose et lui tendait de quoi noter.

Il sourit intérieurement. Ses fils avaient du prendre en tout et pour tout moins d'une minute pour se rhabiller et changer complètement de décor. Ils avaient du être ninjas dans une autre vie. Ou espions. Et il songea, avec un nouveau pincement au cœur, que cela faisait des années qu'ils cachaient leur cauchemars, les stigmates de leurs traumatismes, et peut être, leur relation...

-L'oncle Ted est arrivé. Nous nous sommes passés de vous pour l'apéritif, mais voulez-vous bien venir manger?

Les yeux des deux frères s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise. C'était presque imperceptible. Mais depuis que le comportement de Mycroft et Sherlock était éclairé d'un jour nouveau, Andrew s'était juré de tenter d'attraper leurs plus infimes changements d'expressions, pour pouvoir lire dans leurs cœurs et être la pour eux quand ils auraient besoin de lui.

Il craignait de ne jamais y arriver, ses fils pouvaient être de véritables murs lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Si ils avaient été aussi peu discrets, c'est parce que la surprise se mêlait au soulagement...

Sherlock et Mycroft se levèrent et précédèrent leur père à la salle à manger d'un pas tendu. Perdu dans ses pensées, Andrew n'avait pas pu leur parler de la soit disant maladie de Sherlock. Une erreur que son génie de femme n'aurait pas faite. Mais avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait aller: les garçons étaient loin d'être stupides et c'était peu de le dire... Entre Mycroft et sa mémoire phénoménale*, et Sherlock, qui remarquait toujours tout, il faisait bien pâle figure à savoir compter deux sous...

Mycroft était plus doué que Sherlock pour recouvrer ses sens. Ou bien Sherlock était plus jeune, s'était retrouvé sous un grand-frère très entreprenant, et la gêne qui se ressentait dans ses pas n'était pas uniquement due à de l'appréhension...

Toujours était-il que Sherlock marchait les jambes arquées par la "tension", les épaules légèrement voûtées par l'appréhension, comme si il était accablé par la fièvre. Ses joues étaient encore roses de l'étreinte de Mycroft, ses yeux étaient rougis par des larmes récentes, et ses pommettes pâlies par leur trajet. C'était parfait. Le parfait prototype du malade grippé.

Et Mycroft marchait lentement, les jambes un peu arquées lui aussi, mais il se contrôlait bien mieux, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, que Sherlock. Le port droit et altier, le visage frais de celui qui n'a pas pleuré, -ou n'est pas malade-, il était le grand-frère parfait qui veille sur son petit frère alité...

Andrew remarqua que Mycroft marchait lentement, légèrement derrière Sherlock, et que sa main, dans un mouvement de balancier apparemment hasardeux, frôlait celle de son petit frère à intervalle régulier.

Ni Mycroft, ni Sherlock, ne faisaient quoi que ce soit par hasard. En ce moment, Mycroft protégeait Sherlock. Il lui rappelait qu'il était là et qu'il était prêt à le tirer loin du mal à n'importe quel instant...

Le court trajet qui menait des chambres à la salle à manger parut interminable à Andrew, mais il devina que pour ses fils, il avait dû sembler bien trop court...

-Ah, Sherlock! S'exclama Ted en les voyant pénétrer dans la salle à manger. C'est vrai que tu as l'air malade, comment vas-tu? Viens me voir...

Cette fois-ci, si Andrew n'avait pas attentivement scruté le visage de ses fils, il aurait probablement manqué le léger voile de surprise qui passa devant leurs yeux.

-Bonjour Oncle Ted, répondit poliment Sherlock, d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait guère qu'avec Ted que Sherlock était poli. Il devait l'y obliger et le battre pour s'en assurer. Le salopard!

-Cela n'est guère prudent, répondit Mycroft. Il risquerait de te passer son rhume...

Le visage de Ted, qui s'était illuminé comme un sapin de Noël à leur entrée, s'affaissa brusquement. Comment avaient-ils pu manquer ça auparavant!?

-Tu as raison, répondit Ted, mais toi, tu n'as pas d'excuse, Mycroft! Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Mycroft tressaillit. Le regard d'Abigail croisa celui d'Andrew. Mycroft avait _tressailli_. Si ils doutaient encore avant, maintenant, cela n'était plus permis. Mycroft, avant Sherlock, avait énormément souffert lui aussi...

-Mais je ne comptais pas me dérober, répondit Mycroft avec l'un de ses faux sourires hypocrite et crispé.

Ses sourires n'atteignaient jamais ses yeux, sauf lorsqu'il était avec Sherlock, et réciproquement, depuis des années...

Mycroft se déplaça et déposa sèchement un rapide bisou sur la joue de son oncle, se déroba à la main qui tenta de le retenir, et partit s'asseoir à côté de sa mère, auprès de Sherlock. La place restante serait obligatoirement celle d'Andrew, qui encadrait son frère avec sa femme. Mycroft s'était débrouillé pour protéger son frère en le plaçant en sécurité entre lui et sa mère, deux personnes aimantes, loin du démon. Et de surcroît, "l'oncle Ted" se retrouvait, sans le savoir, entouré de deux personnes particulièrement hostiles.

Andrew, en s'asseyant, remarqua le portable de sa femme sur la petite desserte derrière elle. Elle ne le mettait pas la, elle ne le mettait jamais là d'habitude. Il devina qu'elle devait avoir un plan...

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance faussement détendue. Mycroft, toujours attentif au moindre détail, s'assurait que son frère reste rouge par de discret attouchements, dont leur mère, maintenant qu'elle était au courant, n'était absolument pas dupe. Il alla même jusqu'à le faire s'étouffer avec son morceau de rosbif, chose qu'Andrew n'était pas sure qu'elle soit volontaire, et Sherlock dut noyer sa quinte de toux dans un verre d'eau de manière fort à propos, s'attirant un "ça va Sherlock?" de Ted, dégoulinant de mauvaise intention.

Sherlock acquiesça difficilement. Depuis le début du repas, il ne faisait que picorer dans son assiette, chose compréhensible lorsqu'on a une main chaude qui vous tripote l'entrejambe. Andrew en savait quelque chose: lui et sa femme n'avaient jamais supporté la longueur interminable des soirées mondaines auxquelles ils avaient pu être conviés lorsqu'Abigail n'avait pas encore abandonné sa carrière...

Toute considération incestueuse entre leurs fils mise à part, il trouvait étonnant que deux victimes de viols infantiles et incestueux répétés soient si promptes à la sexualité. Sans doute leur relation jouait-elle un grand, -voir énorme- rôle dans leur rémission...

Alors qu'ils en étaient presque au milieu du repas, le portable d'Abigail, qui était derrière elle, sonna sur vibreur. Abigail s'excusa et se retourna, avant de s'exclamer:

-Oh! C'est mon amie Beth! Elle est dépressive et n'appelle que lorsqu'elle a vraiment des problèmes, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je vais répondre...

Andrew acquiesça.

-Bien sûr ma chérie, va porter secours à ton amie...

Abigail se leva et sortit dehors, puisque la salle à manger ouverte sur l'entrée n'offrait aucune intimité. Elle ne connaissait aucune Beth, et tout le monde autour de la table le savait, sauf Ted. Sherlock et Mycroft échangèrent un discret regard intrigué. Leurs parents agissaient bizarrement aujourd'hui, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, pas alors qu'ils les éloignaient inconsciemment de leur bourreau...

Andrew se retint de partir aider sa femme dès maintenant. Elle avait également un deuxième portable, qui lui, se trouvait sans doute dans la poche de sa robe...

Il s'efforça d'attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de déclarer qu'il allait voir si tout allait bien. Il ne manqua pas le regard effrayé que lui lancèrent ses deux fils, et se jura que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Et puis il eût une illumination...

-Sherlock, tu te sens bien?

Son fils cadet fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de simuler une quinte de toux très convaincante.

-Mmmh... Non, pas trop... J'ai un peu envie de vomir, est ce que je peux aller me recoucher?

-Seigneur, oui, bien sûr, Mycroft, est ce que cela t'ennuie de le surveiller?

-Bien sûr que non, papa, voyons...

Les deux garçons se levèrent et sortirent de table.

-Mycroft, reste et finit ton déjeuner! Je vais m'occuper de lui, ne t'inquiète pas, je te le rends après... Intervint l'oncle Ted avec un air mauvais.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux d'Andrew en même temps qu'il apercevait la terreur dans ceux de son fils. Il se contrôla à la dernière minute pour ne pas égorger son frère avec le couteau à pain qui ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de sa main, et reprit avec un sourire.

-Ah, non! C'est toi l'invité, on ne va pas te faire travailler! En plus, tu risquerais d'être malade... Mycroft, ça va, vu le temps qu'il passe avec Sherlock, il est immunisé... Reste là et ressers-toi, dit-il en attrapant le plat et en tendant à son frère une nouvelle tranche de viande.

Ted, dépité, ne put rien faire d'autre qu'accepter. Les garçons se carapatèrent dans une chambre qu'ils fermèrent probablement à clé, et Andrew sortit rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

Abigail, penchée sous le capot de la voiture, une pince coupante dans une main, une lampe torche dans l'autre, réfléchissait...

-Mmmmh... Non, pas ça... Je n'y connais rien en mécanique, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver dans les vieux bouquins d'Andrew, ça à l'air d'être les amortisseurs... C'est dangereux, mais il a le temps de voir venir et de faire réparer... Et ça? Mmmh? Non, c'est l'huile, c'est pareil...

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit une main se tendre et lui prendre la torche, et se détendit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son mari derrière elle.

-Coupe les deux tuyaux, là, et là, mais pas complètement dit-il en désignant les deux tuyaux avec la lampe. C'est le circuit hydraulique de la commande de freinage. Mon frère est un crétin stupide et qui aime frimer, en plus d'être une ordure perverse et pédophile. Tu peux être sûr qu'il ne respecte pas les limites de vitesse et qu'il va foncer dès qu'il verra une ligne droite, mais ce ne serait pas malin qu'il meure en sortant de la maison.

Abigail, prise d'une soudaine hésitation, lança un bref regard à son mari. Ne voyant rien de la sorte dans ses yeux à lui, elle rassembla toute sa détermination, -qui, bizarrement, se mua en haine-, et coupa les deux tuyaux d'un geste plutôt affirmé pour la façon dont elle se sentait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle poussa un petit soupir et se retourna vers son mari, la pince toujours levée et prête à servir, une rage dans les yeux qui ne lui était certainement pas destinée.

Andrew comprit et lui prit doucement la pince des mains, avant de la poser sur son établi voisin. Il regarda sa femme et lui demanda très sérieusement.

-Est ce que Mycroft tripotait Sherlock sous la table? Je ne voyais pas bien...

Abigail sursauta, et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire triste et gêné à la fois. Andrew haussa les épaules. Ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Ils avaient déjà laissé leurs enfants trop longtemps en la seule compagnie du monstre. Andrew espérait qu'il n'avait pas ne serait-ce qu'osé se lever de sa chaise. Parce que si le couteau à pain n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours aussi facile de le saisir, et que sa femme faisait très peur lorsqu'elle avait un objet tranchant dans la main. Et qu'il était prêt à tenir les bras de son frère dans son dos pour lui faciliter la tâche...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils constatèrent avec plaisir que Ted semblait ne pas avoir bougé de sa chaise, occupé qu'il était à mastiquer la tranche de rosbif pleine de nerfs que Andrew lui avait -volontairement- donnée.

Ils le maintinrent occupés tout l'après-midi, l'entraînant dans une "balade en famille" dans la campagne anglaise verdoyante et surtout, humide, sans les garçons, car Sherlock ne se sentait pas bien et que Mycroft, qui, leur fit remarquer Ted, allait parfaitement bien, devait toujours le surveiller...

Ils ne comprenaient même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Même si il arrivait à séparer Mycroft de son frère, Sherlock resterait à la maison, et Mycroft serait sous le regard attentif de ses deux parents. Abigail et Andrew se comprirent d'un regard. Sans doute espérait-il les distancer, ou les laisser les devancer, pour pouvoir exercer sur Mycroft un genre d'emprise psychologique malsaine...

Quand ils y réfléchissaient vraiment, il s'apercevaient que Mycroft allait beaucoup mieux depuis que Sherlock allait mal. Sans doute Ted s'était-il rabattu sur le plus jeune une fois que l'aîné l'eut lassé, ou soit devenu trop âgé, mais le traumatisme et l'emprise demeuraient. Même pour Mycroft, qui, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, ne pouvait décevoir son oncle Ted de façon trop violente devant ses parents, ou bien ne pouvait pas le décevoir tout court, de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sherlock...

Ils marchèrent vite et les quelques minables tentatives de Ted pour entamer la conversation se soldèrent par des réponses crachées d'un ton étrangement sec et acide. Mais il n'y eût pas moyen de les faire rentrer avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour Ted de s'en aller. Ce fut donc un oncle déçu, et probablement contrarié, qui les quitta, outré, sans avoir obtenu d'explications sur le comportement odieux de son frère et de sa femme, qui ne firent que le regarder d'un air haineux. Et puis finalement, alors que le monstre s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture, ils se ravisèrent. Cela ne risquait pas de faire de mal si ils lui faisaient une petite frayeur. Pas à eux...

-La prochaine fois que tu touches mes fils, cracha froidement Abigail, soit assuré que je t'égorgerais de mes propres mains...

Ted pâlit très légèrement, c'était presque imperceptible, mais dans ses yeux brillait son inquiétude.

-Pardon? Mais que diable racontes-tu?

-Nous t'avons observé toute la journée pour savoir si ce que nous avions appris était vrai, confirma Andrew. Soit assuré que si tu reviens dans cette maison, je te tiendrai les bras et je tendrai le couteau à ma femme... Dit-il froidement.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce que ces idiots vous ont raconté!? Ils devraient avoir honte, commença Ted, dans un espoir désespéré de faire entendre sa cause.

Andrew saisit son frère à la gorge et le plaqua contre sa superbe Jaguar.

-Approche toi encore une fois de mes fils, une seule, passe encore une fois le seuil de cette maison, et je te garantis que tu n'en sortira pas vivant, _Teddy_ , répondit-il en accentuant le vieux surnom.

Ted déglutit. Andrew le lâcha, et observa d'un air dégoûté et haineux son frère qui montait dans sa voiture sans un mot, pâle comme la mort et visiblement furieux. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

Alors comme ça, les morveux l'avaient balancé? Et ils avaient réussi à convaincre les crétins qui leurs servaient de parents en plus? Et bien ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure tous les deux! Ils ne restaient pas cloîtrés dans leur maison, tôt ou tard, il trouverait un moyen de les attraper, et il les ferait payer...

Andrew regarda la Jaguar qui effectuait calmement son demi-tour, avant de partir tout aussi calmement. Nul doute qu'il allait partir sur les chapeaux de roue dès qu'il serait hors de vue. Ça allait poser problème si il avait un accident trop proche de la maison. Surtout un accident non mortel, et Andrew, comme Abigail, commençaient tous les deux à se demander si ils n'avaient pas fait une bêtise. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Ils verraient en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, ils ne regrettaient certainement pas!

Andrew se retourna vers son garage et cracha sur le sol. Il devrait penser à passer le sable à la javel...

* * *

Il ne fallu pas deux jours pour qu'on leur annonce la terrible nouvelle.

Ted Holmes avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture en plein cœur de Londres. Il avait quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang et sa Jaguar, quelques secondes avant l'impact, avait été flashée à cent-quatre-vingt kilomètres-heures sur une rue en ligne droite qui ne faisait qu'une centaine de mètres. Certes, il était deux heures du matin et la rue était déserte, mais contrairement à ce que Monsieur Holmes semblait penser, la cabine téléphonique ne s'était pas écartée...

Il n'y eût même pas d'enquête. Ce n'était qu'un chauffard ivre après tout, pourquoi gaspiller l'argent des contribuables alors que les causes de la mort étaient évidentes?

Ils n'allèrent même pas à l'enterrement, et n'avaient aucun remords.

La lueur de profond soulagement teintée de joie dans les regards de leurs fils valait tout l'or du monde.

Oh, bien sûr, même Andrew n'était pas stupide à ce point. Mycroft et Sherlock avaient tous les deux remarqué que quelque chose clochait, mais ils n'en parlèrent pas, et Abigail et lui non plus.

Ils ne s'en sentaient pas capables. Ils avaient honte de ne pas avoir su voir la détresse de leurs fils, honte de ne pas avoir pu les aider.

Et ils ne se sentaient pas capable de faire face à leur jugement, donc ils décidèrent, d'un accord silencieux, de ne pas en parler. Le moment viendrait un jour. Et ce serait toujours trop tôt...

*Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, c'est quasiment impossible de me faire une idée précise du boulot de Mycroft: il est dit qu'il est le gouvernement britannique et connaît personnellement la Reine, il passe plus ou moins pour le boss des services secrets, mais parle du MI6 comme d'une entité différente de lui... Au final, sur la page wiki de Sherlock Holmes, il est dit qu'il travaille simplement au gouvernement comme une base de données vivante, et qu'il passe presque tout son temps au club Diogène... Donc il ne fait même pas vraiment partie des services secrets en fait^^

* * *

La semaine prochaine, la fin alternative qui va avec ce début! :) Sur le même modèle que "Vous n'avez jamais vu", et ensuite, ce sera fini! Je repasserai à Saint Seiya avec la suite de "La Marque d'Eros" que beaucoup m'ont demandée... :)


End file.
